Into The Closet
by panda-sensei
Summary: I am Sasuke Uchiha; gorgeous, smart, good at sports, adored by girls. Oh, and gay. Flaming gay.// Trying to keep your orientation a secret when the subject of your dreams appears...not an easy feat.// SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounenai, AU, Atheism, Language.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, SasuNaru would have occurred already. (It will happen, damnit! -sob-)

**Warnings:** Language, Shounen-ai-ish thoughts, atheistic thoughts (including slight anti-christianity).

* * *

Ah, the bliss of ignorance.

Sigh. The sting of unrequited love.

It must be the poet in me.

What more could you possibly want from a person?

I'm tall, gorgeous, smart, witty (heh), a heartthrob, a good kisser, and _great_ in bed.

Oh, and gay.

Outright, and flaming fucking gay.

Sucks to be me.

Which was probably why, I supposed, as I sat in the male changing rooms, I dressed in the corner. Call me over the top, but I didn't think getting turned on in the middle of a changing room filled with entirely (or so they claim) straight boys was a clever thing for a 'straight' guy to do.

Oh, did I say I was outright and flaming? Of course, I meant, in my head. God forbid anyone see into _that_.

It was just my luck though, that everyone in my sports classed just so happened to be exhibitionists. I mean, come _on._ It was like they were _trying_ to expose me! Half of them walked around topless, borrowing sprays (and _I'm_ the gay one) and generally talking, obviously all trying so hard to keep up impressions and look good 'around the guys'. Heh; I was just lucky I was naturally gorgeous. With me around, I was almost _surprised_ that there were any straight guys left. Of course, all the _girls_ were attracted to me; oh, _joy_. My particular favourites, Sakura and Ino, had created their own little fan club for me. Adding another reason to the long list of why I don't date/like girls.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate them, I just...don't want to be with them. I guess, I'm like the perfect companion for females. 'Party? Your place? Alcohol? Great, I'll be there. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't drop the soap.'

Anyway, as I was saying. Sports. Possibly my worst school moments have occurred in sports class. As it so happened. That day, we had football; the classic male sport; and thankfully, one of the more...covered ones. Everyone wearing shin pads and mouth guards; bulging lips tend to put people off a little.

I walked outside with my 'crew'- well, I say crew, but it was really just the four of us; Neji, Kiba, Gaara and I- and were all instantly hit with the freezing chill of winter beginning. I silently thanked whatever god watched down on me (well, I assume he still watched down on me) for the instant drive killer as we headed up toward the football pitches.

"Right! Teams of eleven, leftovers keep score." Mr Asuma barked, stalking off towards one of the corners of the field, probably to have a smoke. It was common knowledge he really didn't give a crap what happened in his lessons as long as you;

Didn't bother him and

Didn't kill anyone.

Thankfully (or maybe not?) I'm good at sports, so I didn't have to sit out. That, and of course, our little gang stuck together, and we didn't back down easily. Of course, this was another reason that my secret identity as a gymnast in a pink leotard had to be kept a secret (example, obviously. The day I participate in gym is the day I find out my (strict Christian) mother is a closet lesbian.).

When everyone had finally stopped ambling about and had decided on our team, the eleven of us stalked down to the other end of the pitch. After our little pep talk (courtesy of Neji) we readied ourselves for the fight of our lives. Theoretically speaking.

Some poor, un-chosen boy blew the whistle and we were off, like dogs at a racetrack. Neji managed to flick his hair straight into my eyes as we ran, so I (subtly) managed to trip him up as we raced to get the ball off the other team.

I saw an opening in the other team's defence (with my calculating, dreamy eyes) and dashed in to get the ball. Unfortunately, someone else obviously had the same idea, since the next thing I knew, I was sprawled flat on the ground with a body on top of me.

A very well muscled somebody, by the feel of it.

"Get off me, idiot." I said, my voice in its regular defy-me-and-die tone. The warmth of the body above me was beginning to get me, and I was trying to keep my mind away from the dirty thoughts kept in the box in the corner.

"Who're you calling an idiot, bastard?!" a voice somewhere above me cried, its tones vibrating against my back as he spoke. H'ooooh shit. Must not think bad thoughts.

The boy rolled off me and I got a good look at him for the first time. And nearly crapped myself.

He was _gorgeous_. I don't mean run-of-the-mill, 'will you date me' gorgeous, I mean, glowing, fuck-me-right-here gorgeous. And I would. Ohhh yes.

"You, moron." I replied to his earlier statement, thankful that I could still remember it after being lost in those blue eyes. (I can't help it. I'm a hopeless romantic. So sue me; he was _hot_.)

Those beautiful blue eyes that widened in shock, and perhaps anger.

"Bastard!" He cried, and tackled me to the ground. It suddenly wasn't cold enough.

It ended up with him sitting on top of me, whilst I tried desperately to imagine fangirls coming onto me before Mr Asuma stepped in.

"That's quite enough, boys, don't you think?" The boy sitting on me grinned, in an embarrassed sort of manner before getting up and off me. Thankfully, the fangirl anti-fantasies had done the trick.

"It's your first day, isn't it?" the teacher addressed the blonde that had jumped me, "Do you really think you should be causing trouble?"

That was an interesting tidbit. He was _new_. That would explain why I hadn't seen him before. _Well, thanks, Captain Obvious,_ my mind supplied.

"Ah, well you see, Mr, he—"

"I don't want to hear it." He checked his watch. " Show's over, folks. Time to get changed back."

* * *

I got changed in the toilets after that. I don't think I trusted myself and my hormones not to jump him right there.

Kiba and Neji gave me odd looks as I met with them outside the loos. Of course, I hadn't changed in a cubicle, I wasn't at all shy about the way I looked, but I couldn't have standed to be near that boy again.

"What's up, dude?" Kiba said, typically. Kiba is...amusing. A never-ending stream of catchphrases and jibes.

"Nothing. Needed a piss. Thought I might as well get changed whilst I was there." I deadpanned.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Gaara, which I caught, but merely turned away and started walking. Realising nobody was following, I turned around to look at them.

"Lunch, anyone?"

Kiba started walking. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The end of the school day couldn't have come any quicker. I wanted nothing more than to get away and get the day's events out of my system; I utterly hated teenage hormones. _Maybe I should become a scientist and eradicate them_, I mused.

I waved off Kiba and the others at the set of doors they left the school through, and continued on through the building to the ones that exited into the car park. I turned a corner and was met by yelling.

Thankfully not directed at me.

"—not funny, Naruto!" the principal was yelling at the blonde boy from earlier that day. I backed back around the corner and peered round, oh-so-sneakily.

"But old—I mean, Miss, I—

"I don't want to hear it, Naruto. Go home. We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow."

The teacher walked right past him, giving him an odd look as she passed. Naruto stood, staring at the space she had once occupied, scowled, and turned on his heel and left.

_What I wouldn't do...Naruto, eh? Heh._

* * *

My brother was waiting in the car for me. I pulled open the car door, suddenly very tired; so much drama isn't good for me.

"Hello, little brother. How was school?"

I scowled at him in response and he chuckled. "That good?"

I punched his shoulder playfully, and he drove out of the school grounds.

Itachi's a pretty decent brother, I guess. I've heard stories from people like Gaara, who's brothers can be absolute _dicks_ at times, but I guess Itachi's not too bad. He asks how I am, if I'm okay, that kind of thing, and mostly just keeps to himself. Of course, he doesn't know I'm gay; none of my family do. My mother would have a fit, and I think my father would probably either disown me or kill me.

My family are strictly Christian, of course. Don't believe in the whole 'homosexual' song and dance. Don't get me wrong, I know all Christians aren't like that, but they're pretty awful as far as it goes. I'm pretty atheistic; I mean, I don't really care, I'm not up for all the worship stuff; I think, if there's a god, good for him, and congrats on all this, but...I don't know. I used to think about it a lot when I was younger, but now...I'm not so sure. I think I'd be more willing to believe if my family hadn't drilled into me how wrong it was to be gay, how you must have pure thoughts, etcetera, etcetera. I think Itachi sort of knew how I felt about all this, and he never really spoke to me about anything like that at all. Come to think of it, I have no idea of his religion, _or_ sexual orientation. I'd ask him, if I weren't worried that he'd say something to my father.

Father and he have...a close bond. Itachi's always been his favourite son; the high-achiever, good in social events; you name it, Itachi's good at it. He's not one to show off, but he's always been better than me, even if I try my very hardest. He just...does it all. No effort involved at all. I'd be sad about it, but I don't really care. It would probably break his heart if he knew every sin I had ever committed, so maybe it's for the best.

Our family's pretty well-off in the money department. Father's smart, like Itachi, and he runs a big company somewhere; so, I guess you could say we're pretty rich. Our house is pretty big, we can go on decent family holidays...the works. I mainly keep to myself; I have a few comforts, such as music and a laptop, and we have a games system that we rarely use, but I generally just concentrate on my schoolwork. I think it makes my father happier; I'm pretty sure it also helps keep his thoughts away from wondering about me. God only knows what I'd say if he asked me why I take so long in the shower.

* * *

Lying in my bed that night, I wondered about Naruto. What he would be doing right at that moment, whether he remembered me, what he thought of me...of course, I tried desperately not to think of his appearance too much; my shower earlier had been long enough, and I didn't fancy having another one.

I stared at the ceiling, making imaginary patterns on it in the dark. I could see the shape of a dolphin in the darkness, and I made a mental note not to eat anything sugary before bed.

One thing was for sure, though. Gazing skyward, I couldn't stop thinking about the boy, the way he had grinned so cutely (yet embarrassedly) at our teacher in sports class, the way he had looked so dejected after the headmistress had shouted at him...and how I desperately wanted to get into his pan-- I mean, how I desperately wanted to get to know him better...

One thing was for sure, though. This Naruto kid wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried to distract myself (and believe me, I tried _hard_).

I hoped this wasn't going to become an obsession.

* * *

_A/N: Well, new idea. I'm deleting some of my other stories as soon as I submit this. Please review and let me know what you'd think, I'm trying to include some humour in this one, and it will be a much lighter fic than the stuff I usually write. I enjoyed writing this first chapter, if you review, I'll write some more. And yes; this is the inside of Sasuke's head. For sure._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**.:Into the Closet:.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto. But one day, I'll become a Naruto character and that will somehow paradox everything so that it all works out.

**Warnings; **Language, and pehaps over-the-top gayness. Oh, and mild shounen-ai.-ish-ness.

* * *

I hated mornings.

Sure, I could _pretend_ to function, but without my routine coffee before I left for school, I became something out of a horror film.

I just hated how everything was all 'I spear you in the eyes with my brightness!' at seven am. The birds twittered outside your windows, the sun shone through the curtains to have another shot at blinding you before you turn sixty and no one cares anyway, and clouds drifted, carefree and lazy through the blue.

Unless god regressed to an angsty teenager and decided to piss on us all. Morbid sky, puddles, slippery ground. Royally screwed up hair on my part.

And yes, I do like to take the time to sort out my hair. Call me clichéd, but appearance is very important to me.

After burning myself repeatedly with the straighteners (why my parents got me these, I don't know) and had mussed up the back of my hair with a 'styling clay' (which smelt _delicious_, by the way), I headed downstairs for caffeine.

Itachi was sat at the table, sullenly reading a newspaper. He liked to call it 'brooding'; he would slouch, sipping on some coffee (this runs in the family) and reading some boring drabble. He inclined his head to me as I passed on my journey to the kettle, silently thanking him for remembering to leave me some water in there for my drink.

Our kettle's one of those irritating ones that lets off a loud 'PING!' when the water's boiled. I liked to imagine that every time it pinged, a hot guy decided that they were gay. I was several million 'PING!'s away from Naruto, I deduced.

Oh well. All the more reason to drink coffee.

"Anything good in there?" I asked Itachi, bringing my now-brewed coffee to rest carefully on the table. I guessed that my daily burn quota had been fulfilled by the straightening incident earlier that morning, due to the lack of mysteriously jumping coffee. I don't spill things; they have it out for me, I swear. I sneaked a sip of coffee before Itachi could reply, and found out that I had been wrong. My lips began to blister slightly.

Itachi sighed and folded the newspaper, placing it on the table.

"Not really." He replied, "Father wants to congratulate you on yet another good report."

"This wasn't important enough for him to say in person?" I asked, sceptical.

"Evidently not."

Itachi knew how I felt about father. He tried his best to show father how hard I tried to impress him, but...let's just say, Daddy Uchiha only had eyes for Itachi.

Before I could respond, I was jabbed sharply in the forehead by a ring and middle finger.

"Hey!"

"Drink up, little brother. School is awaiting your genius.

* * *

Naruto was nowhere to be seen at roll call that morning. I guess I had been kind of hoping that we would be in the same groups; it was probably for the best (well, _his_ best) that we weren't.

We had art for a first lesson that day. I adored art.

Completely hopeless at it, but I enjoyed it all the same.

I loved the way you could just express anything through drawing, painting, or even throwing together a couple of objects and saying; 'This represents a post-box. Of LIFE.'

Gaara and Neji had art later on in the day, and Kiba didn't take art (idiot). So that was why I walked to art alone. Not that I minded, of course.

Our art teacher was pretty cool. He was sort of like our Sports teacher, Asuma; he didn't really care what we did as long as in the end, we got the work done. It was a pretty relaxed environment.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a pencil. Gathering my hair into a ponytail (hey, my hair's _long_) and twisted it a few times. I twisted it round the pencil a couple of times until it was wound tightly, then pulled the pencil out enough so I could use the end facing away from the twist to stab through it. I winced; I'd wound the hair slightly too tightly, and my head was throbbing as a result.

For my art project, I was doing some sort of industrial-style piece; chain-link fence imprints, cogs, that sort of thing. I was working with paints, hence the pencil bun I'd stuck my hair up into. I was trying to make it as colourful as possible, while trying to keep it from looking like a banner stating 'I'M GAY!'

The classroom door crashed open halfway through the lesson, and a rather out-of-breath (my thoughts went hay-diddly-gaywire) blonde stumbled into the room. Blushing profusely and apologizing (something about an old pervert and writing, apparently. I wasn't buying it), he dashed to the last empty seat in the classroom.

Now, I've got rather a reputation in our school. I'm known as somewhat of an ice queen (heh, how appropriate; certainly sounds better than ice king) in many subjects, and so aside from my friends and fangirls, I'm mostly left alone. Many a time a bold young soldier (see; boy) has asked me whether I have a stick up my ass (there's definitely something up there, but I'm pretty sure it's not a stick...rhymes with it, though). Unfortunately, this meant that I usually sat alone.

Making the empty seat next to me.

Making him in immediate danger of being molested by a (obviously attractive) lust-filled teenager.

The force was obviously not strong in this young one.

* * *

"You look like a girl with your hair up like that, you know that?" _Look who's talking._

I took it as a compliment and smiled sweetly at him.

"Attracted to me, Blondie?" I wasn't about to tell him about my orientation, but I could sure as hell mess with his head a little. He blushed bright red at my statement and hissed back at me angrily.

"Bastard!"

I smirked and continued inking in the silhouette of a person onto my art project. Naruto, meanwhile, was setting up his work beside me (yes, I was watching him. With an ass like that, you'd watch him too.).

After I'd finished filling in the shadow, I sat contently watching Naruto as he worked. He had a particularly cute expression when he was concentrating, I noted. I followed the shape of his arm down to the hand in which he was holding a waterpen (1) and lazily tracing over his picture. I saw that he had used his lesson time to draw a watercolour painting. It was surprisingly deep; the first impressions I had got of Naruto had been that he acted and thought rashly; he didn't seem like one to be drawing a peaceful river scene, complete with butterflies and flowers (he was obviously new to keeping un-masculinity toned down). He had used pale colours and they worked well; the artist in question let a smile wash over his face. His expression looked peaceful; like an old cat curled up by the fireplace.

"Like it?" Naruto smiled, looking up from his drawing directly into my eyes.

"Hn.." I replied, nonchalant as usual, "..it's pretty good, I guess."

Ooooh, yes. Sasuke Uchiha; acting genius. In an alternate universe, our conversation would have gone a little like this;

"_Like it, Sasuke darling?"_

_-insert camp voice here-_

"_It's absolutely wuunnderrrful, darrrling. The colours are gorgeous, the line art is gorgeous, and __**you're**__ gorgeous!"_

_-kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.-_

I detested camp-ness with a passion. There was just something about it that really annoyed me.

Maybe it was the fact that if I did that, my life would be over.

I blinked and noticed that Naruto had been clicking his fingers in front of my face. If his expression was anything to go by, he'd been clicking for some time.

"I _said_, bastard, I'd like to see you do better."

Determined, then.

Most people would lose interest if someone zoned out in the middle of a conversation. I knew I certainly would.

"Bring it on."

* * *

And so I guess, our conversation was probably the reason both of us sat, twenty minutes later in the headmistress' office.

Covered in paint.

"Bastard." Naruto hissed.

"Me?! How is this _my_ fault?" I hissed back, perhaps even more annoyed that him by that point. "You started it." I jibed childishly. Naruto just pouted, drawing my attention back to his lips. And what beautiful, cherry-blossom coloured lips they were. I wondered absently whether he wore lip balm. Or maybe even lip gloss; heck, I had no idea what ran through that pretty little head of his.

_I felt something bristly and damp his me in the side of the face, and I instinctively flinched away. I scowled at Naruto, who had hit me in the face with the paint end of a paintbrush._

"_Gee, thanks, idiot."_

"_Well, it's only an improvement on your grumpy mug. You could use a splash of colour now and then."_

_I fumed silently. Me? Grumpy?_

_Okay, I admit, I __**brood**__ sometimes, but I'm most certainly not __**grumpy**__. This was war._

_I jabbed at him with my paintbrush, currently smeared with black paint._

"_Oh, sorry; just improving your face. Too bright, you see, idiot."_

_Naruto growled and tackled me to the ground. My conscience noted me as I fell that it had been a bad idea to aggravate the other boy, and that I was just looking for any opportunity to jump him.I probably would have if Naruto hadn't chosen that moment to start attacking me with the paintbrush. Of course, I was trying desperately hard not to see this as living out a (well, more one of many) fantasy(/ies). I swiped desperately at him with my paintbrush, arm at an odd angle._

"_What the hell was that for?! It was just paint!"_

_I noted how warm his body was above me, and how the view that I had been admiring all lesson was sat a little too low for my comfort._

_His voice began to tune out as I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably._

_**Shit. Conscience, you were right. This was not a good idea.**_

_The teacher was coming over to investigate and he began to quiz Naruto (who was still sitting rather __**too**__ close to my crotch) about what had happened._

_I was torn. I desperately wanted Naruto to get off me and not make the situation any worse, but I knew that on the other hand, if he __**did**__ get off...I'd have to explain to my entire art class why I'd got a hard-on from fighting a boy. Oh, god. If you're watching, please don't let me be flushed._

_In the end, I managed to sort of roll over and shove Naruto off of me, thus hiding the tent in my trousers and avoiding any further...complications. I had no idea what anybody had said to me in the previous few minutes, but I got a good idea when Naruto huffed, storming off towards the door and the art teacher said;_

"_Headmistress' office. Now, Uchiha."_

I scowled. This was so not fair.

* * *

Fighting in school earned us a week's detention, and to my utter horror, we were to be sent home for the day. My grades were already slipping this year, and my father was not happy with anything short of genius; I suspected my misbehaviour would not be going down too well.

Of course, I tried to use my famous 'Sasuke Uchiha Charm' to make the headmistress let me off more lightly, but failed. She probably would know charm if it hit her in the face. Ah, cliché.

I had been surprised as I walked out of her office as Naruto suddenly turned and grinned at me.

"That was _fun_, bastard!"

"Fun? My father's going to kill me."

"Live a little, Duck-butt."

Now this statement utterly confused me.

I mean, _duck-butt_?! What the _hell_?!

My butt was most certainly _not _duck-shaped. It was...do-able. _Very_ do-able. (Not that I was one to boast, of course. Ahem.)

"Excuse me?!" I spluttered. I had to know what utter insanity had him in its grasp.

"Your hair" He said, indicating the hair in question, "is shaped like a duck's butt."

My hand unconsciously and protectively reached up to the spikes adorning the back of my head. My hair was _not_ shaped like a duck's butt.

"Yes, idiot, if you're_ blind_." He scowled at me and I turned away.

_What does he expect? He insulted me, for crying out loud._

"I've got to go, anyway. My brother's picking me up."

Naruto's face seemed to fall at my statement, but I ignored it as just a trick of the light and left.

_Duck butt indeed._

_Idiot._

* * *

As I had expected, my father was livid.

All privileges gone.

Grounded. (Though it's not as if I left the house outside of school hours anyway)

And of course, the classic Uchiha 'you should be ashamed' speech.

I'd heard it a few times before.

Once to my cousin Tobi, who broke down into tears. His sanity was pretty questionable, though.

A few times to me.

But of course, never to Itachi.

I did my best to ignore him, ignore the constant references he made to how much better my brother was than me, and I tried my best to switch of any emotion the speech might invoke.

It was a pretty boring half an hour, and my legs were aching from standing still at the end of it.

* * *

That night, I inspected my hair carefully in the bathroom mirror. I'd spent about ten minutes beforehand trying to crane my neck to see the back of my head to no avail, so I'd fetched the small mirror I had in my bedroom and angled it right so I could see the reflection of the back of my head in the bathroom mirror (the logistics of this confused me slightly thinking about it).

I turned my head from left to right, and concluded that Naruto must have been lying.

_Looks nothing like a duck's butt._

* * *

_(1) I don't know the proper name, it's like a paintbrush thing that you put water in; you can use it to dilute ink as you paint with it, use it on watercolour pencils, etc._

_A/N: Well, I updated this fast, I hope it makes some people happy. Tell me if it does, tell me if it doesn't. I won't be updating again until I get a certain amount of reviews, so...tell your friends xD_

_Nah, I'm kidding. I don't know when I'll update. I'll try and make it soon, though, but reviews will make me more likely to update faster._

_I like some bits of this, and hate some bits of it. I might edit it at a later date._

_panda-sensei~_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm getting it for my birthday next week. -cough-

**Warnings:** Language, mild shounen-ai. I think that's all.

* * *

Did I mention how scary my brother can be?

Suffice it to say, walking past his room at 4am to get to the bathroom is not the most faith-inducing experience. I didn't know that Pikachu liked Psyduck in that way…

After attempting to use my kettle to convert Naruto, I hitched a ride from my brother to school. I sat silently beside him as awkwardness filled the air I breathed, debating on starting a conversation with him.

'_So, Aniki; when's Charmander next free? I've got a Mudkip he might light to try, if ya' know what I mean.' Wink, wink. 'No? Whyever not?'_

My lips remained sealed against the verbal diarrhea that threatened to spew forth. Trust me when I say it was better no to encourage him; I'd seen a lot weirder where he was concerned. Infact, he was probably the reason I was so screwed up myself.

* * *

Looking at the faces of my fellow students as I sauntered (well, to put it simply; I'm far too good for _walking_) into the building, I noted two related things;

Even the ones that looked animated also looked bored.

They all looked so _boring_.

I praised my observational skills.

None of them had the spark in the eyes or energy of Naruto. They looked drab and depressing in comparison.

* * *

Out of the corner of my vision, I noted and evaluated the threat.

_Fangirls._

God knows why I had them. Perhaps it was a cruel twist of fate that the sex that I couldn't care less about was hopelessly attracted to me. I'd considered telling them that I was gay, but then common sense kicked in.

Aside from the obvious social outcasting (my school was not particularly tolerant in this area), it might even make the fangirls worse. Girls liked creepier things by the day; not that I cared, girls could imagine hot guy sex as much as they wanted, I just didn't want to be included in their sick fantasies. Unless I was pitcher, and the other guy was hot. Or Naruto.

* * *

Roll call always seemed pointless to me. As far as I was concerned, there were so many exits from every room that the 'fire risk' argument was pointless. Any kid that burned to death in my escape-obsessed school was simply a victim of natural selection.

Now that Naruto attended my session, it became people-watching time. Or, to be more correct; _person_-watching time. He was an eye-magnet if I ever saw one. I managed to completely blank Kakashi when he called my name, I was watching the blonde so intently. Silently fuming at the pink-haired girl that had answered my name for me, I tore my gaze away from Naruto and attempted to pay attention to Kakashi talking about our exams and other grippingly important matters. I cursed fate for mocking me with a short attention span around Naruto.

* * *

I guess I should have been angry at having detentions, but it almost felt like a reward being given them with Naruto. Of course, he was pissed as hell, so I was pretending to be annoyed, but it wouldn't take a genius to notice that I was enjoying myself. Thankfully, Naruto wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and my façade was going rather well.

"I can't believe you got me detention, asshole!"

Inwardly I smirked, but outwardly my face remained expressionless.

"Hn. That's rich from you, moron. Last I checked, you started our little 'fight'." I stated, mentally adding inverted commas.

He almost appeared to struggle with the concept of my sentence, then simply stuck his tongue out at me, obviously unable to comprehend my meaning.

_Moron._

The Headmistress entered the room, swaying slightly. She had a slight smell of some sort of spirits hanging around her, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as she tottered nearer.

"Right, boys! Since you seem to think it's so amusing disrupting valuable learning time—"

"It was art! We weren't learning any—ow!" Naruto clutched at his leg as I, Sasuke Wonder-Boy, mentally beamed at him to SHUT UP.

"—you can help improve lesson time for other classes. I want this hall" she said, gesturing around the gym, "to be sparkling clean by the time I get back. You have" she checked her watch "two hours. Best get cracking."

Naruto stared at her, horrified as I turned to get the cleaning supplies I had spotted upon entry to the hall.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" I muttered indignantly. Naruto blushed furiously as I inwardly 'squee'd with delight and jogged towards me to help.

"This is your fault, asshole." He scowled. I could have smiled annoyingly winningly but decided against it. After all, I was an Uchiha. I wasn't about to give out smiles as freely as…well, freebies.

He had started to scrub at the floor in one of the corners of the hall, and I couldn't shake how adorable he looked, with an expression of utmost concentration on his beautiful face as he cleaned away diligently. He was like a little Cinderella.

As enthralling as it was watching Naruto, a detention was a detention, annoying as the fact may have been. I set to work in the opposite corner, going against my instinct to work next to him, as I was sure the boy would want to leave the hall with his virginity intact. Which of course, he would have.

_He had sooooo better be a virgin_, I thought scathingly. The thought of anyone else having him…unacceptable. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone, possessive as that sounded. I sounded completely obsessed, but it was just lust.

Really.

* * *

I somehow managed to avoid running over and attacking him in the first detention, but that didn't prevent him from appearing in my thoughts all night and all of the next day. I wouldn't have minded, but for the fact that getting a solid from the mental image of a certain boy dressed in _very_ provocative clothing whilst in the middle of history was _not_ on my to do list. I prayed that no one was watching my crotch as my teacher started an _enthralling_ lecture on Anne Boleyn. Anne Boleyn was not hot, nor was she male.

The second detention was much the same as the first. We had a brief 'argument' then got on with the cleaning the Headmistress set us, then left without talking. Staying both away from him and silent was starting to annoy me, after just four hours alone with the boy.

After just four hours, I began to notice things about him that I hadn't noticed before. I noticed how he chewed the end of his pencil adorably when he thought in class, the way he blushed cutely when embarrassed, the way he always seemed friendly to everyone that he spoke to…everyone except me, of course. I was insanely jealous.

Nothing really happened until the third detention, I guess. We walked in, as usual, and both made for the cleaning supplies. I 'tripped' and crashed into him, landing right on top of him. My inner self cheered triumphantly.

Naruto had blushed a deep red and was spluttering as he tried to recover from being both winded and extremely embarrassed.

"Get off me, asshole-" he wheezed, "you're crushing my lungs."

Yet again, another success for Sasuke, the Rainbow Boy. My logic told me that since he had only said I was crushing his lungs, and used that as the reason to make me get off, he was either

1) very, very ignorant of sexual situations,

or

2) _not bothered_.

Not bothered by me being on top of him!

I was overjoyed, obviously. I reluctantly rolled off him to give him some space to breathe, and got to my feet. I held out my hand to help him up, and noticed the deep blush spreading across his cheekbones.

_Option one; null._

* * *

_A/N; Sorry this is so short, I'm updating this and LOCIAN as my birthday present to you all. Now you must all send me cookies! (one week today (it's on teh 16__th__ of Julyyyyy))_

_Mainly filler, their relationship has to develop somewhere! _

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated ^^'_

_Writer's block is ebil. EEEEEBIL._

_Anywho, I've already written one of the later chapters for this, so now I have WAY MORE motivation to write this as I'm really looking forward to posting that chapter. 'tis epic! But it's ages away _

_Anyway, please review! And send cookies =]_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I do, however own the copy of Shounen Jump where HINATA CONFESSES D:

Why, oh why, couldn't I have bought the next one? And why can I not get a subscription? Why am I not American? -sob-

**Warnings:** Language, grumbling, mild homophobia.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that for?"

I inspected my nails absently as I responded.

"I tripped, moron. Why? Hopeful?" _Please, dear god, yes._

The blush spread further across his cheekbones and I just smirked. God, I loved being an asshole.

I decided I'd rather delude myself than be given opportunity to be disappointed by his answer, and so I continued towards my 'original' destination. I could almost hear the gears in his brain going into overdrive as they struggled to find a retort.

"Of course not!" _Ah, finally. Wasn't that hard, now was it, idiot?_

"Sure. Hence the lengthy mental argument?"

"I'm not gay!" _Ah, bugger._

"Of course you aren't." I smirked to myself as I began to scrub at the floor with the cloth I'd been provided. _And neither am I._

"I'm not!"

"Mhmm." I could just about see my reflection in the laminate flooring. I honestly had no idea why he would say he were straight with my features before him. Hell, if I were him…

My thoughts were cut off as hands grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall behind me. _Now this is more like it…_

"Listen to me, _fucker_," Naruto hissed, eyes narrowed, "I'm not gay. I don't know what the _fuck _you're playing at, but this isn't funny. Back the fuck off."

His clenched fists released my shirt and dropped me back to the ground as my head reeled slightly. I was stunned. His mood had completely shifted. Was it a touchy subject? What was wrong with gay people? Was he a homophobe? Aw, fuck, I hoped he wasn't a homophobe.

I could see his shoulders shaking slightly on the other side of the room. I assumed he was muttering to himself, as I could hear the odd 's' and 't' sounds from where I was sitting, completely motionless.

* * *

Itachi seemed grumpier than usual when he picked me up after school. His hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel, and it had turned his knuckles white. His mouth was a thin line, and he was scowling at everything that came into sight. Including me. I swore I could feel sweat trickling down the side of my face as I cautiously sat next to him. I could've cut the tension with a knife.

"Is everything—"

"Everything's fine." He interrupted shortly. I closed my mouth slowly and swallowed the rest of my sentence. "Dad's not in a good mood, so I'd be quiet if I were you."

Joy. I swore that everyone was in a bad mood that day. And it had all been going so well…

* * *

Dad certainly was in a pissy. That was pretty remarkable in itself, as he was a pretty miserable uptight guy already; he blamed it on workload, I blamed genes. Genes and shit personality. God knows why my mother married him.

But then, she wasn't that different either. She managed to maintain the 'good mother' persona on the outside, but the odd comment that she accidently let slip every now and then told otherwise. She was uptight and grumpy, but pretended to be cheerful and caring. I couldn't see it, personally; she was a pretty bad actress, but she somehow managed to charm and fool others with it. They said that opposites attracted, but with my parents, that wasn't the case.

I snuck away to my room, of course. I could hear him yelling at her downstairs, and her responding with seething hisses back. That was her style of arguing, and it was bloody infuriating. I, as a rule, tried to avoid arguing with her, but there had been the occasional slip-up where I had let rip. She just _won't_ shout. Have you any idea how annoying that is? You're going all out, screaming at someone and praying to get some sort of reaction, some sign that your words are affecting her in any way, and all she's doing is hissing vehemently back at you. Eventually, you just tire yourself out screaming at her, and leave, only to have to put up with him yelling at you later on. He's the ignorant kind of arguer. He'll scream and rant and shout, but ignore everything you say. She'll listen and turn it back on you, picking holes in your statements, but he blunders through ignorantly. I learnt fast. My room was generally a safe zone.

I heard Itachi's tones joining the symphony downstairs. This was pretty puzzling, as he rarely joined arguments. I don't think me and him had ever argued. He was a decent guy; fair, and normally kind.

After about half an hour of unintelligible yelling, I started listening to music with my headphones. I was too lazy to sneak downstairs and find out what was going on, and didn't want to risk being dragged into it myself. My family rarely had arguments anymore (I gave up after a while; their warped logic annoyed me too much), and it was just too bothersome to get involved and start the cycle again.

* * *

Itachi still looked sour the next morning. His face was puffy and blotchy around his eyes, and he appeared to be wishing his coffee a painful and untimely death. I tiptoed to the kettle and noticed it was empty. I scowled and filled it, mentally cursing the culprit of its emptiness who sat glowering behind me. As if sensing my thoughts, he growled and I squeaked pitifully, scuttling off to find a mug. I almost expected to turn around and see everything burnt and ashen, I could sense his molten anger that badly.

* * *

The ride to school was silent and awkward, but I mentally thanked him for still driving me. If it had been my father, he would've made me walk, but Itachi thankfully wasn't an asshole yet. The rest of my family (including me; thank you, thank you –applause- -bow-) had reached asshole status years ago, but somehow he'd remained normal. Well, almost. I guess he was allowed to have free reign when he was on his own, much as it disturbed me.

* * *

Naruto also looked grumpy that morning. As I walked into roll call, he shot me a look that could have killed a Balrog. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as I froze like a beetle near a lawnmower in his gaze. His eyes seemed to twitch slightly, and then he looked down at his book, pencil scratching away at something angrily. Somebody passed behind him and clapped him on the back, muttering something to him that I couldn't hear, and in one fluid motion, he stood, turned and socked the boy in the jaw. I felt my own jaw hit the floor and backed away into my seat, deciding I'd leave operation 'bendy ruler' for another day. I fancied keeping my appendages.

* * *

Five hours later, after facing the wrath of grumpy teachers, I decided the world was suffering from PMS that day. I swore that _everyone_ I had met/spoken to/thought about had considered murdering me. I hadn't seen Naruto since the morning, when he had punched another kid in the face. My jaw ached just thinking about it.

I caught a flash of blonde hair in my vision by the doors of the hall we were supposed to be cleaning. I considered turning tail and going home, avoiding his terrifying wrath, but decided that as an Uchiha, I should at least _pretend_ to be as cool as everyone thought me to be (not that anyone would know, of course; I could just say I was skipping, but that was besides the point. _I'd_ know. And besides, I secretly wanted to see him anyway.).

I was about to greet him, but I noticed why he hadn't moved in the minute I had spotted him and walked towards him in. His face was attached to something. Or rather, some_one_. A rather annoying, pink-haired someone, that went by the alias of Haruno Sakura; she was, of course, the spawn of Satan. Annoying, bitchy and evil. I watched their mouths move in synchronisation against each other, and rage and jealousy flared within me. Both pairs of eyes were closed, and Naruto looked almost-

Almost…

..happy.

* * *

_A/N; Sorry, once again that this is so short. I haven't been writing as often lately, and my writing's suffered as a result; so I also apologise for how bad this is ^^'_

_I'll start writing longer chapters soon, I promise!_

_Oh yeah, I'm older now. Older, and still not any better at this. ^^'_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, please review if you can, everyone's reviews matter to me and I do my best to reply to all! Unfortunately, I can't tell you what's going to happen, and my logic is so warped often I have trouble understanding what I've written, but I'll try to respond! Thanks to all the people who've reviewed when not signed in, I'm sorry I can't reply to yours on your accounts if you have them (if not, get one! ;D)_

_Incidentally, is anyone going to London Expo in October? Me and Camunki should be going, so let us know if you are ^__^_

_Anyway, thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own 25 of the manga volumes.

**Warnings:** Language, crudeness.

* * *

Nausea bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Time just seemed to stop as jealousy raged brighter with every heartbeat. I was just completely horrified. And to make things worse, I had no real idea why.

My eyes started to sting and took a step forward, swallowing thickly. Things grew quiet as I spoke in a voice that sounded bubbly and unlike my own.

"Guess you were right, then.." I chuckled nervously, and begged that only I could hear the hurt and spite in my voice. I watched Naruto's lips unlatch themselves from Sakura's and watched the thin line of saliva that stretched between the two before breaking. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me with his beautiful, blue eyes, innocence written into every atom of his being. He looked almost speechless and I turned and stalked off, forcing my feet not to run me away like a lovesick girl. I felt so _sickened_. There was something else, too, but I couldn't quite place the emotion.

I had no idea why I was reacting so strongly. It was only lust. I was jealous, because I wanted to fuck him. You can't fuck people who have girlfriends. That's just not right. You can't fuck people who are taken, and you can't fuck people who don't have the same sexual preferences as you.

You most certainly can't fuck people who don't even like you.

I burst out of the school building, caring about detention, parents and repercussions gone. I didn't give a shit. I wanted my time to wallow in self-pity and angst alone. So I walked.

* * *

My legs ached as I wandered along the pavement, staring at the ground as I walked. I guess I was just in shock. Even though I had known, all along that he wasn't gay; I just hadn't wanted to believe it. I hadn't wanted to believe that he would go and live his life; he wouldn't pine after people like I did…

I did a double take. Pining? Uchiha Sasuke didn't _pine_. I reassured myself, once again, that I was just looking for a quick fuck. He was hot, I was into guys; do the math. I persuaded myself that I'd feel better in the morning, once the revelation had had the time to sink in a little. I turned the corner onto my street and ambled toward my house.

* * *

I kicked my shoes off upon entering, and slouched up the stairs and past my brother's room. I looked in grumpily, and he smirked at me in a good-natured way.

"Why so serious?" He practically beamed. I hissed and turned back towards my room, scuffing my feet as I walked. Just _typical_ that everyone was grumpy when I wasn't, and happy when I wasn't. Life was _not_ being fair.

I went into full emo sulk mode that night. I was the sun with no light, thunder with no sound and Hunny with no sweets. Life was dark, and the world hated me. I spat lightening at my brother when he came in to see if I was okay, and wished death upon my mother as she yelled up at me that tea was ready. I switched to assassin mode, and prepared to kill any intruders to my sulk.

* * *

I was still grumpy the next morning. I guessed Itachi had _somehow_ gathered that I was in a bad mood, as there was an extra mug of coffee waiting for me on the table near the seat next to him.

"Sit, little brother."

I grudgingly obliged.

"Care to spill the beans?"

I turned to give him one of the best what-the-hell-did-you-just-say-and-where-is-my-brother looks.

"The beans are already spilled." I replied without thinking, and silently cursed my thought-speech filter to hell. My sentence had sounded like something from a bad yaoi script, and clearly my brother was having similar (albeit not yaoi-related) thoughts by the expression he gave me.

"Was it girl problems?"

I scowled into my coffee.

"Yeah." I muttered. Problems with a certain pink-haired bitch. She was next on my hit list.

He gave me an odd look for a second, and then smiled.

"Just don't forget I'm always here for you, Sasuke."

One of the best ways to start your day; with disturbing mental images from something your brother has said to you.

* * *

I really fucking hated Sakura.

Suckura. Slutura. Slagkura.

I couldn't think up an insult bad enough to cover her.

In fact, thinking about it, just the fact that he went for _her_ over _me_ was insulting. I mean, what did she have that I didn't?

Her;

Whore.

Annoying.

Clingy.

Totally obsessed with me. ME, damnit!

Pink hair.

Massive forehead.

Different….anatomy.

Me;

Need I say? I was gorgeous, for crying out loud. Girls dropped dead at my look, dreamt about me, wrote about me in their little diaries, would probably eat my waste if they could…

He was sat next to her in roll call, not even having the decency to look annoyed. When she sat next to me, she pissed me off so much I could've killed her. Whereas he…he looked content. My chest started hurting as I looked at them, and my eyes started to water as I furiously begged myself not to cry. I couldn't believe it was affecting me so badly. I mean, he was hot and all, but…he was just an object of lust. He was annoying, stupid and loud.

And very, very attractive.

_Very fuckable,_ my thoughts supplied.

I scowled.

* * *

Neji was sat next to me that lunch.

"You've been kind of distant today. Is everything alright?" He looked genuinely concerned, and I noted to myself that he was a good friend. Better than a lot of friends I had had, anyway.

I turned sullen eyes to look at him, not bothering to change my expression. It wouldn't really make much difference anyway; I normally didn't use expressions much. If anything, it would have seemed suspicious if I had.

"Fine." I deadpanned, praying that the sky would collapse upon me. I had just seen Whore and Naruto hugging over the other side of the cafeteria, and I wanted to gouge my eyes out with a spork. I absently wondered what Neji would do if I did. He probably wouldn't care. I could scoop my eye out the spear it on the end of the spork like a pickled onion, and be waving it around in his face and he still probably wouldn't care.

"Neji, what would you do if I sporked my eye out?"

* * *

I sulked in my room again that night. I had contented myself by playing with a cat hand puppet to pass the time. I had once again passed on detention, and I knew the repercussions were going to get me soon enough. I hadn't tried in school since I'd seen the two of them kissing, and I was miserable. The jealousy was driving me mad, it really was. It had only been a day or two and they were all that I could think about. I truly hated fate. Why couldn't the hot ones be gay? Why couldn't it all be easy?

I was becoming a whining basket case all because of a boy. A boy who I lusted after.

I was most certainly not crushing on him.

I most certainly did not think it was cute, the way he blushed.

Most certainly did not find his stupidity oddly charming.

Most certainly did not find the fights I had with him fun.

Most certainly did not think about him all day and night.

I wasn't crushing on him.

I didn't want him as more than a fuck.

I was Uchiha Sasuke. I kissed, fucked, and then moved on.

I wanted to cry. My heart felt like it was breaking in two.

It was so unfair that the first guy I ever properly fell for had to be straight.

* * *

_A/N; AHA! Speedy updating here! –feels good-_

_I'm sorry that once again this is short, but I'm on a roll, these chapters are poppin' out like..popcorn. Every other simile I could think of was disturbing ^^'_

_Anyway, thanks for all your responses to last chapter (I know, I'm evil; the hate for Sakura is mutual, don't worry) and please review again! I love hearing what you think and I do my best to reply to all reviews, as always ^__^_

_I won't force you to review, 'cus you know as well as I do that that won't MAKE you review;_

_But I will look at you with puppy-dog eyes. And alert you of the fact that I threw cereal and milk all over myself writing this TT__TT_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto. Someday, I shall infiltrate Kishimoto's office/house/workplace and become an assistant of his.

**Warnings:** Language. ANGST D:

* * *

Itachi had clearly been crying again.

The red blotches were a dead giveaway. His eyes looked bloodshot and there were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping properly. I felt a pang of sympathy race through me, and I wondered what was wrong. I stood next to him, and laid one of my hands on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, big brother?" I said quietly, as tentatively as possible. I had not expected him to turn, cling to my shirt and start sobbing. My eyes started to sting as I encircled him with my arms, trying to comfort him as he cried. I wondered once again what he and my parents had been arguing about; they hadn't spoken to each other since then. I felt him hiccup as he tried to stop crying into my shirt, and I patted his back soothingly. "Shh, shh. It's okay, big brother. It's okay."

He unclenched his fists from where they had been balled in my shirt, and hugged me back around my waist. We hadn't hugged in a long time; he hadn't cried in even longer, at least, not in front of me. "You can tell me whenever you want, if you want." I whispered down at him. He drew back and smiled up at me, tearfully.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

* * *

I decided to walk to school that morning, and told Itachi to stay home. He was clearly in a state, and looked like he could do with a break, so I ordered him to sit and read a book or watch a film. I made him some hot chocolate like I'd heard girls made for each other when they were upset (I'd never done this, of course; I was at the peak of masculinity) and got him some chocolate from the cupboard, then sat him down in his room with a warm blanket. I brought him up a few DVDs, told him to feel better soon, and then set off for school.

It was quite cold that morning. Parts of the road and pavement were iced over, and I was struggling to keep my balance (though of course, I looked completely fine.). I could see my breath coming out in clouds before me, and my nose felt cold. I guessed it had probably turned pink.

I spotted Naruto as I walked in through the school gates. He looked flushed and cute, as usual; perhaps even cuter in the cold weather. His eyes lingered on me as I passed, an unreadable expression coming across his face, and my brow furrowed. His expression suddenly changed to utter confusion and he spun on his heel and walked off. I miserably continued walking towards the school, cold air chilling my lungs as I breathed more heavily.

* * *

I had to stop myself from staring at Naruto as we all changed for P.E.. I reminded myself over and over, that he was both taken and straight, and that it was _not_ acceptable to be staring at other boys when you were straight. Especially if you were staring at other boys _lustily_.

There were some boys standing near Naruto, muttering to him and smiling. I guessed he'd finally moved on and made some close friends. I should have been glad, but if anything, I was even more saddened. I watched him scowl at something one of them said, and then reminded myself that I wasn't supposed to be looking at him. I didn't know how much longer I could pretend.

* * *

Rugby.

I hated rugby. I had the wrong build for it.

I mean, I had muscle, but I wasn't a complete beefcake like some of the kids in my year. I was pretty weedy compared to all of them. I wasn't one of the model 'fan of bruises' boys. I mean, I liked bruises, but only from certain activities. Getting bruises from rugby was completely pointless. I hated pointless pain. Rugby was a pointless sport.

The teacher blew the whistle and everyone started running. It was far too cold and I could feel my breath catching in my throat already, from just a tiny bit of exertion. Before too long, my eyes started blurring as the cold wind stung them, tears forming in response. I could barely see as I ran towards where I assumed the ball was. I could suddenly see it before me, and I ran full force toward it, before colliding with something very solid.

I heard the other person fall to the ground with a thud, and I stopped running. I recognised the blonde hair, and instantly started apologising. He didn't start moving, and worry began to make its presence known. I walked towards him until I could see his face.

His eyes were closed and his skin was pale, pink in some places from the cold. He was splayed in an awkward position.

His chest was still.

My eyes widened in panic and I dropped to my knees next to him, onto the slightly icy grass.

"He's not breathing!" I screamed, absolutely terrified by this point. Peoples were running, yelling at me, so many people yelling things that I couldn't take in fast enough as my fear started taking over.

Shit.

_I've killed him._

_Shit._

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" The teacher roared, "CPR! NOW! I'll call an ambulance!"

I just couldn't believe that it was happening. It seemed too unreal. It was like the events of a soap opera were unfolding before me. I just couldn't comprehend it. I wanted to laugh, and see Naruto sit up, laughing. _'Haha, I got you, bastard!'_

Awkwardly, I tilted his chin upwards and pinched his nose. I lowered my lips onto his own, and blew enough air into his mouth to make his chest rise. I removed my lips and gave him another breath.

_I never thought I'd be getting my first kiss from him that way._

I placed the heel of my hand on his chest, and then placed my other hand on top, interlocking my fingers together. I began pumping at his chest, counting out thirty compressions before giving him another two breaths. Again, I started compressing his chest, counting all the while. I felt something crack underneath my hands, and a pang of nausea hit me. A tear rolled down my cheek as I panicked, desperately trying to keep Naruto from dying.

I blew into his airway again, and felt him take a rattling breath. I drew back, crying, and fell back onto the grass. My vision started to swim and another wave of nausea hit me. I rolled over onto one side, lifted myself up slightly and vomited. When the nausea had stopped, I sat up and held my head in my hands, shaking. I had been _so scared. So scared_ that he was going to die. _So scared that I would have been my fault._

I think someone was talking to me, but I could barely hear them. Somebody took me by the arm and led me towards and ambulance, sitting me on a chair in the back. I could barely think, let along hear or respond. I could feel somebody pressing their fingers to my left wrist; checking my pulse, I assumed.

_He had come so close to dying._

_It had been so close to being my fault._

I could see him, lying on a stretcher before me. He looked slightly shocked as he stared at the ceiling. I felt tears leaking from my eyes again as I looked at him, feeling so desperately scared.

_I was so scared of losing you._

* * *

We arrived at the hospital, and the nurses there took my details and informed me that once they'd checked that I was okay, a member of my family would pick me up. They sat me in a room with Naruto while I waited after telling them who I was.

The room was so silent. I couldn't stand it.

"I was so scared, you know."

I saw his head turn out of the corner of my eye, as I stared, wide-eyed at the floor.

"I was so scared I'd killed you." I whispered.

My shoulders began to shake and I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Come here." Naruto commanded. I looked up, eyes fearful. I stood, and walked over to the bed the he was sat on. He extended his arms and hugged me. I stared onwards, still in shock.

"Thank you." He whispered, "Thank you for saving my life."

I just cried. I cried until Itachi came and picked me up, I cried as we drove home, and I cried as I sat with Itachi in my room.

I had been _so_ scared.

Itachi patted my back and comforted me, our roles completely reversed from that morning. _He_ brought me some hot chocolate, _he_ brought me a blanket, but he sat and watched a film with me. It was comforting just having someone close to me, and helped lesson how scared I was just a little.

I leant against my big brother and closed my eyes to sleep.

_I was so scared I'd killed you._

_Thank you for saving my life._

_

* * *

_

_A/N; OH DEAR GOD THIS IS BECOMING ANGSTY. QUICK, PAN-CHAN! TO THE HUMOURMOBILE!_

_I think this is the longest chapter so far (well, in my last three updates anyway)!_

_Again, I'm sorry this is kinda crappy...the humour will reappear! I swear it!_

_I also had to look up CPR, so I'm not sure if the method I wrote is correct...they never taught us in school. Now people are going to be dying, and everyone else in my class will be running around screaming, and I'll step in boldy and twirl my moustache (which I will somehow have) and say;_

_"Looks like you need an expert." wink._

_And then I'll save the person's life and my class will shower me with praise and admiration._

_Ha, ha. Not likely xD_

_Anyway, that's enough rambling. Please review, as always, I love your opinions!_

_Signing off._


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto. I will somehow become Naruto Uzumaki and sue Kishimoto for using me, someday.

**Warnings:** Language, homophobia, mild agression.

* * *

I decided the best way forward was to forget the event had ever happened.

To forget that I had nearly killed my love interest, and probably broken a few of his ribs in the process of trying to save him.

I felt so guilty.

_He's probably going to hate me._

_He didn't seem to hate you yesterday when he thanked you._

_Yeah, well, he was probably high from morphine or something._

_I'm pretty sure they don't give you enough morphine to make you incoherent, moron. _

_Great, now I'm insulting myself._

_Coffee._

* * *

Naruto wasn't in school that day.

It wasn't really surprising, but I'd been kind of hoping he would be there. I wanted to apologize to him; I hadn't properly the night before because I'd been so shocked.

Whore was insufferable that day. 'My Naruto' this and 'My Naruto' that, random outburst of tears mid-lesson, wailing in between classes…I deliberated hanging myself when she started clinging to me, 'sobbing'. I really hated her.

I guess I didn't really begin to pity Naruto for her presence until later that day.

* * *

"Saaaasuke, can I have a hug?"

"What? No."

She actually looked mollified. I could have cackled. She actually thought I would hug her? Had the years of rejection on my part shown her nothing?

"But…but…my baby's in hospital!" she wailed, flinging her arms around me. I could practically feel the Whore germs attacking my skin, trying to taint me and make me more like her. In my mind's eye, I could see a tiny army of pink-haired Whores, ruling the world with their bitchiness.

"Sasuke…" she hiccupped, "what did I do to deserve this?"

At this, I couldn't hold back. I snorted and gave her a disbelieving look. I think, in her delusion she somehow managed to read my expression as caring (though god knows how; compare the two in a mirror. They're nothing alike!) And she smiled, sniffling.

"You understand, don't you…" she lowered her lashes and started moving her face closer to my own, closing her eyes. I mentally gagged and pulled away, sickened.

"You have a boyfriend!" I yelled at her, "what happened to caring about him?! He almost _died_, for god's sake, you bitch!"

She just stared at me. _Oh god_, _here we go._

Her eyes began to water and her brow furrowed, and she renewed her hopeless attempts at sniffling.

"But…" –sniff- "I thought you cared! I'm distraught! Comfort me!" she practically screamed.

"Comfort your boyfriend." I said, and left her standing there, whimpering like a little child.

I couldn't understand how she could do that to him. She was his _girlfriend_, for Christ's sakes.

* * *

I didn't understand just what repercussions my actions would cause until the day after.

As I entered our home room, I noticed that all of the girls and most of the boys were glaring at me. Naruto was back, but he was ignoring me completely and doodling on his book.

Collective whispers reached me every now and then as I sat. Someone, somewhere had said something, and I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

My laser vision zoomed onto the pink bitch. I scowled.

"Sasuke." Our teacher hit my name in the register.

"Asshole." Somebody coughed, and I spun round to try and find the culprit. Everybody look back, innocently, and I prayed for miraculous lightening to smite them all where they sat. Apart from Naruto, of course. I'd make him come around somehow.

* * *

I sat apprehensively on the stool.

Art class; one of the few I shared with Naruto. I needed to apologise.

He walked in, head down and headphones in ears. His hair seemed somewhat brighter that day; perhaps it was just the way the light was hitting it.

He took his seat and removed his headphones, turning to me.

"I'm sorry." I blurted before he could say anything. "I'm sorry for nearly killing you."

He looked slightly confused, and then nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

I wanted to say more, to insist that it was, to somehow make him realise how sorry I was, but he kept talking.

"There's a rumour going around that you tried to kiss Sakura."

_Oh, HELL no._

"What?!" I spluttered (a rare occurrence, I assure you), "She came on to me! Not the other way round! What the hell would I want with that bi— I mean, come _on_!"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A slow smile spread across his face, and bright blue eyes gazed at me once more.

"I didn't think you did." He said, beaming. "Thanks."

"Shouldn't you be more bothered by your girlfriend cheating on you?"

He froze, and nervously laughed.

"Ah, it's not really that—I mean, I don't—I'm only dating her becau— you know what? Just forget it." He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, clearly nervous.

_He's only dating her because what?_

"Anyway, thanks, you know, for saving my life."

I shook my head.

"You don't have to thank me again. Really. You should be blaming me, if anything."

"Why the hell would I do that? You're my friend!" he grinned, and a smile worked its way onto my face.

I was happier than words could possibly comprehend.

_Naruto liked me._

Not loved, but it was a start.

I beamed for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

I got a few odd looks as I walked out of Art, probably because there was a large grin on my face. Or perhaps still because of the rumour Bitch was spreading. Probably a mixture of the two.

I was just wondering about the many mysteries of life before I heard a crash as somebody hit the lockers, and a cry of pain.

"Get off me!"

"Make me, faggot."

The entire world froze, and I slowly turned, knowing who I was going to see pinned up against the lockers.

"He'd probably suck your dick for it!" another boy laughed, standing nearby.

I just stared, pretty shocked.

"Ugh. Who'd want that giving them head? You'd probably get diseases." The boy pinning Naruto spat. It was whilst I was staring at them, watching them throw casual insults to the boy I cared more about by the day, that something just clicked. I couldn't bear to watch any more.

"Get the fuck off of him!" I yelled, scowling up a storm. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! He's got a girlfriend, for fuck's sake. Leave him the fuck alone!"

I was breathing heavily, and everyone else had suddenly gone silent. All attention was directed at us. As the other boy advanced on my, dropping Naruto, who promptly collapsed to his knees, I noticed how much taller and bigger than me he actually was.

"And how would that make him not gay? That's even worse; _pretending_ to be straight. Disgusting little fucker." The bigger boy said, firing a gobful of spit in Naruto's direction. Suddenly, my mouth was moving without my thinking about what I was saying.

"What would it matter anyway? Who'd give a fuck if he were gay? Small minded twats, that's who."

I immediately regretted speaking up. Although my statement was true, it could basically fuck up any respect for me forever.

I felt the first fist hit me before I saw it coming. I curled over my stomach in pain and tried to regain my breath from my totally winded state. Another fist hit me, this time in the head, fire burning through my skull. Blood trickled from my lip where I had bitten it by accident. I closed my eyes and waited for the next blow, but a yell made me open them.

Naruto had somehow managed to launch himself onto the attacker's back, and was punching as much of him as he could reach.

"Get the fuck off of me, dick!" the boy yelled as Naruto continued pummelling. The bigger boy finally managed to get Naruto off, throwing him to the ground where he lay, winded and blinking furiously.

"Excuse me! What the hell do you three think you are doing?!"

* * *

I scowled, nursing my bleeding lip as the headmistress doled out punishments to the three of us. The bigger boy got off lighter than us, because nobody was willing to testify against him. Nobody was standing up for us either. I hated the student body more than ever.

Naruto and I walked out of the office together, and the other boy just walked off, scowling at walls.

"Thanks." He said, turning and smiling at me. His eye was bruising where the boy had hit him, but he was still grinning with his sun-beating smile. I smiled back, and replied.

"No problem."

Naruto looked away, smile fading slightly.

_So that's why._

* * *

_A/N; I really should start pacing these updates out more ^^'_

_It's not going to happen forever, I'm afraid ^^'_

_The angst is nearly gone! Happiness is reappearing (in what I've written up to, anyway ^^')!_

_Yet again, I apologise for any shortness/crappiness._

_Please leave any opinions or comments, I promise I read them all and do my best to reply (as always ^__^)_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto. Got it?

**Warnings:** Language, homophobia, shounen-ai.

* * *

'_What?'_

'_I heard he's gay. That must be it.'_

'_Sasuke? Gay? Never. He must have half the girls in the school in love with him.'_

'_That doesn't mean he's not.'_

The days were getting more and more samey. Ever since I had learnt about Naruto's treatment and decided to stick up for him, I'd become the centre of the gossip circles. Comments were whirling around concerning my sexuality, and for some reason, it really bothered me. It was kind of ironic, I guessed, that once the way I openly thought about myself in my head was speculated about and so became my outer image, it didn't seem so much _me_ anymore. I wasn't proud of who I was; I wasn't so happy to think of myself as who I was.

Naruto and I had grown closer since the incident. He hung around with me a lot more often; but, to be quite fair, it wasn't really as if he had had any other friends anyway. He was a decent guy, but the minute rumours had started flying, others avoided him. Nobody in our school wanted to be associated with someone who was _gay_. I mean, how utterly _perverse_ and _wrong_ was that?

I'd known the student body was prejudiced and unfair before, but being on the receiving end of the jibes and speculations threw them in a whole other light. As a general consensus; anything out of the norm meant bad things. And it just so happened, that associating myself with Naruto had lumped me into that category.

I was no longer Uchiha-Wonder-Boy. I was ashamed, and I had no idea why. Nobody had any proof, of course; but the speculations were as bad as proof.

I guessed that Naruto felt the same way; though he never talked to me about it. I knew people still made comments; just a lot less in my company. I understood his earlier reaction to my comments. I suppose, that in a way; having everyone turn against me matured me just enough. I truly learnt to view everything for what it really was.

Prejudiced. Small-minded. Unfair.

But that just made the bright parts of my life even brighter.

Naruto shone through, amidst the pressures and comments.

He was there.

* * *

"Wait up, bastard!"

_Naruto-speak for 'Good morning, Master Uchiha.'_

"Oi! Are you listening?"

'_Is there a chance of some light conversation, perhaps over some tea and biscuits?'_

"Bird's ass! I know you hear me!"

"I thought we confirmed that my hair looks _nothing_ like the tail-feathers of a bird." Naruto snorted at my comment, and I praised myself. _Still got it, Superman._

"You know you love it." He beamed, and started dragging me towards school by the hand. I mentally blushed (and possibly physically, too; but for my own sanity, I decided to ignore that) and subconsciously (I _swear_) tightened my grip in his warm hand. His skin was _so_ soft.

"To the duckmobile, Duck boy!"

I had no idea what I saw in him.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

I hmmed a response.

"Y'know we…uh…hang around a lot at school?"

"…I've noticed, yes…"

"I think we should hang around more outside of school, too!"

I mentally sprayed my cup of fictional tea in his face. _Was he asking me on a date?!_

"Uh…sure, idiot. Whatever goes."

And so, Naruto proceeded into happy-land for the rest of the day, ranting about how wonderful it was going to be dancing among the flowers in the children's parks, kissing on the swings and confusing many small children with our antics.

…maybe I made the last few details up, but it kept me happy.

* * *

I looked at my watch.

_1 o'clock. Half an hour late, moron._

Right on cue, a flash of blonde and glaringly clashing colours sped around the corner.

_Oh dear gawd, dahhling, what on gawd's green earth are you wearringggg?_

He was fully kitted out in a bright orange tee, with the phrase 'I am not wearing underwear today! (:' printed on it in _happy-looking_ letters (my stomach clenched at the mental image and I held back a whine), bright, loose orange trousers that looked more than _just _loose; they looked too big for him, and they were tucked into a pair of black boots. He looked…very _Naruto-_like. In a weird way, his attire suited him; I wouldn't have him any other way.

"I'm so sorry!" he wailed, "I missed my bus by accident 'cause my landlord wanted his rent paid, which I had completely forgotten about, so I had to go back into my flat, and find my wallet, then I had to find some cash, and—"

"Moron. Zip it."

His eyes widened slightly, and then he smirked, closing his mouth and miming zipping it. I forgot to be angry with him, and dragged him towards the cinema entrance. He stayed silent for about half a minute, and then the zip obviously broke.

"What are we watching?"

I drew a complete blank. I had no idea. He seemed to pick up on my floundering, because he grinned and said;

"Can I pick?"

I nodded, relieved of the responsibility. He danced over to the list of films on, then boogied back (alright; I _may_ have been imagining the dancing) and grinned at me again.

"How about…Mirrors?"

"Mirrors?" I repeated, drawing a complete blank.

"Yeah!" he replied, "Some people over there said they were going to see it. It sounded good, from what they were saying."

"Whatever…"

_Yes, Naruto! Whatever you want to see! Whether it means voyage by boat, plane, or possibly flying carpet, we shall scale mountains and traverse ravines to see it!_

* * *

He had _not_ mentioned that Mirrors was a horror film. I mentally vowed to make him pay.

I was _terrified_ of horror movies. Ever since Itachi had made me watch The Ring when I was younger, I'd hated them. I hadn't been able to go near television sets for months after watching that film.

Basically, in the film Mirrors; there were evil things in the mirrors. And me, being the shit-scared little wimp that I was, whimpered and screamed my way through the entire film. Whilst I was nearly in tears from terror, Naruto, the asshole was sat beside me _laughing_. I hoped that something would come out of a mirror to him in real life and scare the shit out of him. I nibbled on popcorn throughout the movie, hoping the little snack would distract me from my intense terror, and prevent me from pissing myself in the process.

I had clung to Naruto's jacket for basically the entire film, and he silently unlatched me as the credits began to roll. I stayed stuck to my seat, still absolutely petrified. The ending had scared the crap out of me, and I didn't want to move for fear that things were going to come and get me.

"I'm sorry." He smiled kindly, "I didn't know that you didn't like horror movies." My eyes swivelled round to stare at him, showing him just how terrified I was. He smirked and got to his feet.

He took one or two steps, aiming to get past me from where I was sat, and somehow managed to trip over our box of popcorn. I flinched and shut my eyes, only to feel him land in my lap awkwardly. I opened my eyes to note that he was actually _straddling_ me in my seat, looking down at me innocently. He lowered his lashes and I blushed crimson as he lowered his face towards my own.

His lips met mine and all my troubles in 'pursuing' him were made more than worth it. His tongue wet my bottom lip slightly and I automatically opened my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. I felt my stomach tighten as he shifted lightly, his crotch brushing against my own as I sat. I had just began to respond when he abruptly pulled back, blushing darkly.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" he gasped, and then he was suddenly off me, still apologising furiously. He turned tail and ran from the cinema screen, looking rather flustered while I just sat, shocked.

I glanced down at the beginnings of a hard on and scowled.

_Just my luck._

* * *

A/N; RIGHT! Finally.

This is the last of the shorter chapters; they'll start getting longer from here on out, but this also means the speedy updates are going to be not quite as speedy. Responses will encourage me to update faster (:

Again, sorry this is so short, but look forward to longer updates soon enough. I've been cutting the chapters off at points that I think are appropriate so far, and don't want to add in lots of waffle to make them longer. I'm not going to do that to make the future ones longer, either.

Anyway, thanks for reading, guys, and thanks for all your reviews! ^__^


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto. HUZZAHH.

**Warnings:** Language, homophobia, shounen-ai, lime.

* * *

My trousers were painfully tight around the crotch area, and I'd have bet life savings that my face was flushed. I glared at my crotch and grabbed the (mostly empty) box of popcorn, hiding the bulge whilst blushing furiously.

_Asshole! Leave me here with an erection, in a public place no less!_

* * *

And so, it all came down to me walking awkwardly through the multiplex, trying to casually hide my crotch with a popcorn box. I'd tried willing it away with all the thoughts of naked old women, bestiality, etcetera, but every time I'd tried, all I could see in my mind's eye was Naruto, naked and begging. I blushed even more deeply and felt my stomach clench uncomfortably.

_He crawled towards me, naked and panting, eyes glazed over._

My walking pace sped up, desperately trying to find the nearest escape. I'd have made for the bathroom, but public relieving in a grotty toilet didn't appeal to me in the slightest.

"_Sasuke," he whined, "I can't take it any more…"_

I could see the lobby just ahead of me, and clutched the popcorn box ever tighter.

_He sat back, leaning on his arms, breaths coming short and harshly from his open mouth._

The lady acting as ticket checker gave me an odd look as I waddled past her, box now glued to my crotch.

_I could see his tip leaking pre-cum, begging me for attention._

An old lady gave me an odd look as I passed, my face flushed and breathing heavily.

"_Sasu..please…"_

The cold air hit me as I left the building, body still heated far above its natural temperature. I hobbled towards the tree line, erection throbbing and painful beneath my clothing.

"_I need you…"_

I dived behind the nearest tree, hand working its way into my too-tight boxers. I hissed as hand met hardness, stomach twisting tightly.

_His hand crept towards his weeping length, trailing his fingers down a chiselled chest, teasing._

My other hand released the button on my trousers as I picked up the pace, pleasure burning through my system as my hand moved to relieve myself.

_He let out a gasp as fingers clenched around the base of his erection, and slowly moved his hand up, shivering with feeling._

My boxers slid further towards my ankles as my pacing became erratic and frantic, the coil in my stomach tightening further to far-away dreams of Naruto.

_He reached his other hand down, from where it had been lain on his chest to his rear. I watched him testingly poke around his entrance with one of his fingers, before sliding a single digit into his hole. I could see him trying to locate his prostrate, before he let out a mewl of pleasure; bullseye. He added a finger to himself as he proceeded to finger-fuck himself, rhythm even and in time with his moaning._

My length was weeping, desperate for release. I'd lost all hope of timing; all I could think of was fucking. Fucking Naruto, fucking him into the ground.

_His head was thrown back, eyes rolled back into his head as his fingers slid in, then out, his other hand continuing its ministrations. His breath hitched as he struck his prostrate, letting out a strangled scream as he squeezed his eyes even more slightly shut. His rhythm was frantic; desperate; fingers entering messily and quickly. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as his nether regions clenched; then let go, shooting his load all over his hand as he nearly wept with relief._

My vision became filled with stars as I came at the same time. Hand sticky and warm at my crotch, I gazed off, riding out my release; my return ticket to pleasure.

I withdrew my hand and wiped it on the tree I'd been leaning on, silently thanking it for being my sentinel. I reached down to clothe myself again, hand still slightly sticky. I grimaced at the feeling; I needed to wash my hands badly.

_Stupid fucking moron. I had to wank in public, you ass._

Once I'd taken care of myself, I could dispose of the popcorn box, and promptly bid it adieu. I waved it off as it sailed down the river (very dirty; wouldn't wash my hands in that if you paid me), off to new destinations, with new people, and new erections to hide. I, however; had sticky hands, a slightly sticky t-shirt and a bone to pick with a certain blonde. How _dare_ he leave me like that? I mean, good for him; he'd finally realised how obviously attractive I was, but running off?

Heads were going to roll.

* * *

I wandered back towards the cinema, destination; toilets. Purpose; ridding my hand (and t-shirt) of leftovers from earlier activities. The old lady I'd passed earlier gave me an odd look as I passed; I smiled at her, hoping the expression didn't look embarrassed in any way as I made my way towards the loos.

They were deserted as I entered, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Not that it looked weird washing your hands or anything; I was just unreasonably nervous. The cool water rushed over my hands, chilling them whilst rinsing off both the smell and the stickiness.

'_So, son, what have you been doing today?'_

'_Sasu-chan's been wanking!'_

'_That's nice, son. Run along and play porn star, now.'_

* * *

The air became colder as I wandered the streets to our home. Itachi was (presumably) still at home, probably deep within the clouds of misery again, so I decided against calling him for a ride. My parents were either busy or far too dignified to pick me up, so I settled for walking home alone. It gave me time to reflect on a lot of things; Naruto kissing me, the rumours about me at school, what I was going to do next…predominately, what I was going to do with Naruto. I wondered why he'd run off; perhaps he thought I wasn't gay?

…If he thought that, I guessed he was thicker than I'd originally thought. I practically _oozed_ rainbows and fairies; at least in my head.

I glared at a passing couple. Male and female couple, of course. I'd never really been annoyed by sexuality before, but in light of recent events, I'd began to look at it in a different perspective. _Why_ was heterosexuality 'right'? Why, in so many different societies and cultures, was homosexuality rejected and discriminated against? I couldn't see how it was wrong in any way. Was it wrong for a human being to love and want to be with another? If to live up to social expectations and requirements was what it took to be clever, then I'd remain a fool my entire life. I was my own person, living for myself. I shouldn't have to care what other people thought or imposed upon me; it was my life, after all.

And in that light, sexuality didn't matter. Religion didn't matter. Origin didn't matter.

For we were our own people, living for us.

* * *

My father was pissed when I got home.

"You should've called Itachi for a lift! It's late! Something could have happened!"

"Dad, it's five o'clock…"

"You could have been abducted!"

"I don't think Itachi's been feeling too hot lately, I thought he could do with a brea—"

"Itachi's fine, but it's past your curfew. You should have been home hours ago."

"Dad, I don't _have_ a curfew. It's five o'clock, and I'm fifteen. Even if I did have one, it's far too early…"

And so our conversation continued. It was just one example of the riveting conversations me and my father had.

* * *

Itachi was sat in his room, listening to music quietly on his laptop. It was something of the classical sort, and he appeared relaxed and contented. I shot him a smile as I stood in the entrance to his room.

"You okay, big bro?"

He smiled back and nodded.

I never had found out what had been upsetting him, and I didn't think it was my place to ask. He'd been holed up in his own little world and I hadn't wanted to disturb it; and now that he seemed peaceful and vaguely cheerful again, I didn't want to upset the balance.

"How's school, Sasuke?"

His question shook me out of my inner monologue, and back into the real world.

"It's okay, I guess; some of the kids are being a little immature, but it's nothing too complicated."

"If they're giving you a hard time, you come to me, you hear?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Will do, big bro." I walked toward him and bent down to hug him from where he was sat. I let go, and he raised his middle and ring fingers and poked me in the forehead, _hard_.

"Ow, you asshole! That hurt!"

"Language, Sasuke!" Someone scolded from downstairs. Itachi grinned wickedly.

_Not cute._

* * *

Naruto was avoiding me.

Of that I was certain.

I'd seen him several times that day, and every time, he'd turned tail and fled.

I ground my teeth in distress. I wanted to talk to him about the day before. I could hardly yell it at him as he ran away, could I?

"_HEY! MORON! YOU KNOW YESTERDAY WHEN YOU KISSED ME?! IT WAS HOTTTT!"_

Somehow I figured that that wasn't a sensible idea.

All I could hope was that he wouldn't skip our last detention together. He hadn't missed one yet, but after our little incident, I couldn't be so sure.

* * *

Sure enough, he turned up for the detention, looking rather more embarrassed and mollified than usual. He nodded in hello, and then went to cleaning. I stood and watched him for a while, mind desperately trying to conjure up some form of conversation to kill the silence.

"Um, Naruto?—"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! Please don't hate me!" Suddenly, he was standing in front of me, begging with a terrified expression on his face.

"You think I'm going to tell someone?" _So that was it._

"I honestly didn't do it deliberately! I tripped on the popcorn, and---"

I tuned out his babbling, and considered. Either I could confess, and risk being rejected by him, or I could agree with him, and pass up on the possibility of _us_. I knew Naruto wasn't the type to gossip or blab, but if it would stop everybody gossiping about him, I didn't know what he'd do…

"Naruto." I silenced him and he looked up at me innocently. I reached out a hand, and gently lifted his chin slightly. His eyes widened curiously as I smiled slightly, begging him to forgive me. I leant forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss, hoping that I was doing the right thing and not bombing my status into the oblivion. I drew back to look at him, to try and work out whether I'd made the wrong choice. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face, before he leant against my chest and kissed me back. He opened his mouth slightly into the kiss and my tongue entered, stroking his velvety-soft one still in his mouth. My hands found the small of his back and I applied pressure, pushing his crotch gently against mine. He moaned quietly into my mouth at the contact, and I stopped kissing him and smiled down at him.

"Fool." I murmured, still smiling calmly.

"It's what I wanted."

* * *

_A/N; OHEMGEE POINTLESS LIME. Weehee, that was fun to write. Probably awful, but fun to write._

_This is a SLIGHTLY longer chapter (I'm trying, I'm trying ^^')._

_Oh yeah; I got a couple of anonymously posted reviews that I'm not going to reply to, and they weren't harsh, __neither of these two reviews would have bothered me, but I was denied the chance of explaining myself in any way, which really irritates me; so whilst I accept that both of you were making valid points, the posting of these reviews as 'anonymous' simply automatically makes me think 'FLAME'. I accept that people post reviews anonymously, but in doing so (in my opinion) to avoid any response, it irritates me ^^'_

_Um, rant over! I'm sorry if I sound incredibly defensive, I just think that if you don't particularly like a story, you shouldn't read it ^^' Please don't hate me xD_

_Anyway, to SasuNaru!_

_Please leave your opinions. I appreciate them all ^__^_

_Also, I don't care what word says. I believe that testingly is a word. _


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**.:Into The Closet:.**

* * *

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Naruto. ORLY? YARLY.

**Warnings:** Language, homophobia, shounen-ai.

* * *

_Well. This is an interesting development._

As I stood there kissing Naruto, I wondered if I'd done something incredibly foolish. Whilst, y'know, enjoying the whole exchanging saliva part.

I began slowly backing him up against the wall closest to us, pressing up against him fiercely. He began to respond with more vigour, daring to let his tongue leave his mouth. I slipped my knee up between his legs, supporting him with my hands on his ass, beginning to rub my knee against his crotch—

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

I sprang off Naruto like I'd been electrocuted. His face was flushed a rosy red colour, and I doubted mine looked any better. "I don't remember detention being for…for anything like _this_!" The headmistress sounded shocked, horrified; I couldn't really tell. My own mind was reeling from everything that had just happened; Naruto hadn't rejected me, kissing Naruto, being _caught_…

"If I _ever_ see the two of you doing anything like that in my school _ever again_, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?!"

I nodded dumbly, not daring to look at Naruto. We were in _deep_ shit. Swimming, no, _drowning_ in the stuff.

"Get out." She dismissed, and we both fled for the doors. My heart was pounding in my chest as we ran; him by my side, both breathing harshly. I reached out and grabbed his hand as we sprinted, and he gave a reassuring squeeze to mine.

We reached the park near our school and collapsed, both exhausted; and he started to laugh. Not hysterical or anything; just beautiful, infectious laughter. He lay there, out of breath and _crying_ he was laughing so hard; I giggled like a school girl being introduced to sexual education.

"Why are we laughing?" Naruto choked out, and I shook my head.

"Because that scared the absolute shit out of you, and I'm trying to make you feel better?" I tried to reign in my own 'chuckles' and talk with some semblance of normality. He just smirked at me with a shit-eating grin.

"She was really pissed."

"No shit, Sherlock."

He smiled at me, the sort of nervous smile somebody gives their first date; and my heart melted. I was such a _sap_.

"Are we…you know…together now?"

I took a second to look at his nervous, worried face. He'd appeared to be so confident, so sure of himself; yet he had the same fears of rejection, the same insecurities as everybody else. He needed someone to take control, I guessed. He need a fucking _seme_, but I wasn't about to tell him _that_.

"Yeah." I said, smiling calmly at him. I felt happier than I had in months; and it was a different kind of happy. Normally, I felt artificially happy, or _pleasured_ happy; but it was different. It was new, and I embraced it.

"What about Sakura?"

Oh shit. The pink whore. I screwed my face up.

"Do you…like her?"

"Not in that way, but..she's…okay.." He and I lapsed into silence for a moment. "I don't want to hurt her feelings…"

"Hang on. If you don't like her in that way, then why are you dating her?" His mouth gaped for a moment and he looked oddly confused.

"I used to like her in that way, I just…don't anymore, I guess." He met my eyes again. "I'll tell her tomorrow, don't worry."

"Want me to help?"

"No, it'll be okay. I'm not…going to tell her the real reason. People there are bad enough as it is."

I nodded, and embraced him again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

I passed Itachi's room to hear a soundtrack playing, and some talking…something about an exploding tire. I heard Itachi cry something along the lines of 'Jack! Noooo!' before I decided I didn't care, didn't want to care and wouldn't care if it were vital to the plot of my life. I'd said goodbye to Naruto outside his flat complex, then walked back to my own house for some well-earned rest. I was dreading seeing my parents; I sincerely hoped that the headmistress had decided to overlook our little detention 'mishap'. If not; I was _dead_.

For that reason, I decided it would be in my interests if I went to sleep right away, and so promptly did.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for me at the gates to the school, and joined me as I walked towards the buildings.

"I just saw Sakura." He murmured. "She hates me."

He was blinking furiously, as if about to cry. He turned to me, mouth set in a frown. "I hurt her, Sasuke."

"What did you tell her?" He sniffed.

"I told her I had some things going on in my life, and didn't have time for a relationship. She started crying and ran off…I feel really bad…"

A blonde girl was storming towards us, face aflame (expressionwise. It would have been entertaining to see her face _literally_ aflame, but unfortunately I wasn't allowed to carry gasoline around with me) and jaw set.

"How fucking dare you." She hissed, pointing an accusing finger towards Naruto, "how _dare_ you be such an asshole to her. You don't deserve her."

"You're right." He murmured, "I don't."

"Too right you don't. It's because you're gay, isn't it? What gives you the right to hurt her feelings, to just throw her away like that?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not gay." He mumbled, expression downcast.

"Well you sure as hell better fucking _turn_ gay, 'cause no girl in this school's gonna date an asshole like you." She turned on her heel and left, probably to go and comfort her fallen comrade. I seethed internally and turned from wishing her death to paying attention to Naruto. He looked miserable, so I patted him on the back.

"Don't listen to her. You're not an asshole. That's one of the nicest ways you could have broken it to her. There was nothing you could do." I pulled him closer and gave him the most manly hug I could pull off (not that I wasn't manly, of course; manly hugs are just difficult to pull off, even for the mighty Uchiha Sasuke) whilst hoping that not too many people were watching (mainly because of the difficulty of pulling off such a hug, not to mention the manliness of the hug would be slightly curbed by the fact that I'd _kissed_ the boy I was hugging not twenty-four hours before).

* * *

I could feel Naruto withering under all the glares he was receiving from the female population of our dear community. It was almost as if he were emitting a high-pitched noise everywhere he went that only females could hear; they seemed to be tuned to him, so that whenever he entered a room or corridor with any girls there, they glared.

Now, normally I'd turn a blind eye to such glares and tell Naruto to do so too; but the glares were starting to get to me a little too. Even though I knew that they weren't directed at me (no female would ever glare at me. Heck, no _male_ would ever glare at me either; but for different reasons) I was still getting the nasty aftershocks, the electrical discharge (which was another dirty buzzword of mine) after the storm. All emanating from the boy walking next to me; the boy quaking in his little boots.

I withdrew from my metaphorical inner rant, and shot him a grin. A girl off past him fainted, assuming I'd let loose my beautiful charm on her; no such luck. Sorry, chick; no dick; no stick.

* * *

"God. I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die, idiot."

"I'm going to die, and the harpies are going to rip me to shreds."

"They wouldn't bother, moron."

"The girls are going to lure me into a trap and cut off my balls."

"I hope not."

He stopped walking and gave me an odd look. I grinned winningly.

"Let's go on a date at the weekend."

"A date?"

"Yes, retard; a date."

"Oh. Cool. Sure."

"Food?"

"If you're paying."

"What?!"

"You're taking _me_ on a date."

"You're such a girl, Naruto."

"What?! I'm the most manly man there is!"

"Whatever you say, Naru-chan."

"Die."

* * *

After a well-composed lie to ward off my ever-present parents, I headed for Naruto's flat complex. I rang the buzzer for his flat number whilst internally praying that he hadn't been lying or forgotten the correct number whilst telling me. About five minutes later, a rather-flustered looking Naruto opened the door to greet me.

"Hey, Sasuke." He said, somewhat breathlessly. I smiled at him.

"You look nice." He blushed.

He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, some electric-blue trainers and a thin, plain white tee which I could just about see his chest and stomach through. His hair had been gelled messy, as per usual and I noticed he had a stud in his left ear. "When did you get that done?" I asked, indicating his ear, and I could have _sworn_ he blushed an even deeper red.

"Yesterday evening," He replied, "after you'd gone. A friend did it for me."

I reached out and took his hand.

"I'm afraid we'll be walking, I guess; since neither of us can drive, and I doubt my parents of brother'd be too inclined to take us on our date…"

He grinned foxily.

"I guess not." He replied. And with that, we took off.

* * *

I smoothed down the bangs of my hair as we waited for the waitress to bring us our drinks. I'd settled for a restaurant that sold mostly Japanese food, but some Western things too in case Naruto preferred that kind of food.

The waitress brought my green tea and his Pepsi to us and smiled at us. Or, more rather; me.

"Can I take your orders, sirs?" I nodded at her question, and then looked expectantly at Naruto.

"You're sure this is okay?" He muttered, and I nodded, raising my eyebrows and smirking. "Okay, um, I'll have the miso ramen and cucumber sushi." The waitress nodded and noted his order down.

"And you, sir?" She beamed rather _too_ widely at me for my liking, and I scowled.

"Miso soup and cucumber sushi."

"Okay! We'll bring your food out to you as soon as it's done." And with that, and a last longing look at me, she left. I thanked the deities.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I can pay you back at some point if you want…"

"Don't worry about it. Like you said; I _am_ taking you out on a date. You _are _the girl in this relationship, after all." He scowled at my remark.

"Am _not,_ asshole."

I snorted.

The waitress had brought out our sushi alarmingly fast, and alerted us that our soup and ramen would follow shortly. I broke apart my chopsticks, muttering 'Itadakimasu' and picked up a piece of sushi, dipped it into the soy sauce and ate. Naruto glowered as his chopsticks snapped in half as he attempted to break them apart. He 'stealthily' got to his feet and stole a pair from another table, attempting to sneak back to our table. I held out a hand, with an 'hmm. Idiot' and snapped his chopsticks apart for him. He fumbled with them, trying to pick up a piece of sushi and succeeding in dropping it multiple times, until I lost patience watching him try to eat. I picked up a piece of sushi for him with my chopsticks, and fed him. His eyes grew wide around the foreign objects in his mouth, before he realised that they were my chopsticks and food. The waitress picked this moment to arrive with our other orders, and looked a little stunned as she looked upon our little scene. I was sat, my chopsticks in Naruto's mouth, my place impeccably clean whilst his was strewn with little pieces of rice from the sushi piece he had massacred whilst trying to pick it up. She blinked a few times before setting down the rest of our meals and walking off.

I grinned and Naruto finally began to chew again, having stopped when the waitress arrived.

"Oo own ha tu key em een eye owf." He muffled.

"Pardon?" I said, removing my chopsticks from his lips.

"I said," he cleared his throat, "'you don't have to keep them in my mouth'." I grinned.

* * *

We walked back to his flat, swinging our hands between us. I felt really good. Full, and happy. We'd done a lot of talking, and my affection for Naruto had only increased. He started to skip next to me, and I gave him an odd look before simply accepting that he was insane and ignoring his antics.

"Um.." he started, stopping skipping and looking at the ground, "thank you for tonight. I had a really good time."

"Hnn. I should hope so, I'm a lot poorer." I smiled, a slightly quirking of the corners of my mouth at him.

"Thanks." He repeated.

We'd arrived at the base of the complex his flat was on. "I suppose this is goodnight, then. I can't persuade you to stay?"

"I would, but I don't think the lie I told my parents would quite cover that. Another time, maybe?"

"Yeah, another time." He beamed. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, before drawing back and kissing him firmly.

He drew more tightly to me and kissed me back, tongue entering my mouth almost nervously. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back, before we finally broke apart.

"Sleep tight, Naru-chan.

"Night, asshole."

* * *

_A/N; OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY._

_IT'S BEEN SO LONGGGG._

_I miss you all :sob:_

_I don't even know WHY this took so long to be written. I'd use the school excuse, 'cause I've actually been attending school this year, but that's really no excuse...can you forgive me? Please?_

_And let me know what you think. You can rage at me for taking so long if you want. Reviews? :blinks sweetly -or at least attempts to-:_

_And, and; I put super extra effort into this! It's... a little bit longer... well, I tried._

_**EDIT;** Oh yeah, me and mun-chan are going to London Expo this year; I don't know if I noted lasted chapter, and I can't be bothered to check. If you're going and you're reading this, I COMMAND you to tell me so I can stalk you._


End file.
